elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Geschichte von Aevar Stein-Sänger
Die Geschichte von Aevar Stein-Sänger ist ein Buch in , und . Während das Buch in Bloodmoon und Oblivion keine Effekte hat, ist es in Skyrim ein Lehrbuch für Taschendiebstahl. Fundorte Skyrim *Im Bodenlosen Loch *In der Nähe von alten Fässern südwestlich vom Dunkelwasserpass *Morthal: In Thonnirs Haus *Im Vergessenen Valkygg *Auf einem Tisch in einem unmarkierten Banditenlager nördlich von Weißlauf und westlich der Drachenfeste, vor der Stadtmauer unter einem kleinen Vorsprung. Oblivion *Geheime Universität: Im Zimmer des Erzmagiers *In Roland Jenserics Haus im Tempelbezirk Bloodmoon *Man bekommt es von Korst Windauge im Skaal-Dorf. Inhalt "Sitz still, Kind, und lausche, denn was ich dir nun erzähle, ist eine Geschichte aus alter Zeit." "Worum geht es denn, Großvater? Handelt die Geschichte von Helden und wilden Bestien? Der Großvater betrachtete das Kind voller Geduld. Der Knabe wuchs prächtig heran. Bald würde er den Wert solcher Geschichten erkennen - die darin enthaltenen Lehren, die an jede Generation weitergegeben wurden. "Hör einfach zu, Kind. Lass die Geschichte in deinem Herzen Wurzeln schlagen." ---- In einer längst vergangenen Zeit, als die Skaal noch jung waren, herrschte Frieden im Land. Die Sonne schien, die Früchte auf den Feldern gediehen, und die Menschen lebten glücklich in dem Frieden, den ihnen der Große Schöpfer beschert hatte. Doch mit der Zeit wurden die Skaal selbstgefällig und faul und nahmen das Land und all die Gaben, die ihnen der Große Schöpfer geschenkt hatte, als selbstverständlich hin. Sie vergaßen oder verdrängten den Gedanken, dass der Widersacher immer lauert und Freude daran hat, den Großen Schöpfer und sein auserwähltes Volk zu quälen. Und so geschah es, dass der Widersacher zu den Skaal kam. Der Widersacher hat viele Gestalten. Er erscheint in den unheiligen Bestien und der unheilbaren Seuche. Am Ende aller Zeiten wird er uns als Thartaag den Weltenverschlinger begegnen. Aber in jenen Zeiten war er als der Gierige Mann bekannt. Der Gierige Mann (so nennen wir ihn, weil seinen wahren Namen auszusprechen Unheil über das Volk bringen würde) lebte viele Monate unter den Skaal. Vielleicht war er einst ein ganz normaler Mann, aber als der Widersacher in ihn eindrang, wurde er zum Gierigen Mann, und als dieser lebt er in der Erinnerung fort. Eines Tages begab es sich, dass die Skaal ihre Kräfte verloren. Die Kraft verschwand aus den Armen der Krieger, und der Schamane konnte nicht länger die Tiere an ihre Seite rufen. Die Stammesältesten waren überzeugt, dass der Große Schöpfer verärgert sein musste, während andere behaupteten, der Große Schöpfer habe sie für immer verlassen. Da trat der Gierige Mann vor sie und sprach. "Das Volk der Skaal ist faul und fett geworden. Ich habe die Geschenke des Großen Schöpfers gestohlen. Ich habe die Meere gestohlen, auf dass ihr für immer dürstet. Ich habe das Land und die Bäume und die Sonne gestohlen, auf dass eure Feldfrüchte verdorren. Ich habe die Tiere gestohlen, auf dass ihr Hunger leidet. Und ich habe den Wind gestohlen, auf dass ihr ohne den Geist des Großen Schöpfers leben müsst. Und bis einer von euch diese Geschenke zurückgewinnen kann, werden die Skaal in Not und Verzweiflung leben. Denn ich bin der Gierige Mann, und solcherart ist meine Natur." Und damit verschwand der Gierige Mann. Die Skaal berieten viele Tage und Nächte. Sie wussten, dass einer von ihnen die Geschenke des Großen Schöpfers zurückholen musste, konnten sich aber nicht einigen, wer dies nun sein sollte. "Ich kann nicht gehen", sagte der Stammesälteste, "denn ich muss bleiben, um die Skaal zu führen und unserem Volk zu sagen, was das Gesetz ist." "Ich kann nicht gehen", sagte der Krieger, "denn ich muss die Skaal beschützen. Mein Schwert wird für den Fall gebraucht, dass der Gierige Mann zurückkehrt." "Ich kann nicht gehen", sagte der Schamane, "denn das Volk braucht meine Weisheit. Ich muss die Zeichen deuten und mein Wissen weitergeben." Da erhob ein junger Mann namens Aevar seine Stimme. Obwohl er noch kein Krieger der Skaal war, besaß er kräftige Arme und schnelle Füße. "Ich werde gehen", sagte Aevar. Die Skaal lachten. "Lasst mich ausreden", fuhr der Jüngling fort. "Ich bin noch kein Krieger, also wird euch mein Schwert nicht fehlen. Ich kann die Zeichen nicht deuten, also wird das Volk mich nicht um Rat ersuchen. Und ich bin jung und in den Fragen des Gesetzes noch unkundig. Ich werde die Geschenke des Großen Schöpfers vom Gierigen Mann zurückholen. Wenn mir das nicht gelingt, wird man mich nicht vermissen." Die Skaal dachten kurz darüber nach und beschlossen, Aevar gehen zu lassen. Er verließ das Dorf am nächsten Morgen, um die Gaben zurückzugewinnen. Aevar nahm sich zuerst vor, das Geschenk des Wassers zurückzuholen, also wanderte er zum Wasserstein. Dort geschah es, dass der Große Schöpfer das erste Mal zu ihm sprach. "Wandere nach Westen zum Meer und folge dem Schwimmer zum Wasser des Lebens." Und so wanderte Aevar an das Ufer des Meeres und dort war der Schwimmer, ein Schwarzer Horker, vom Großen Schöpfer entsandt. Der Schwimmer tauchte in die Wellen und schwamm sehr weit, und dann noch weiter. Doch Aevar war stark und schwamm unverdrossen hinterher. Er folgte dem Schwimmer in eine Höhle und tauchte tiefer und tiefer, bis seine Lungen brannten und die Kraft seiner Gliedmaßen schwand. Schließlich fand er eine Luftblase und dort, im Dunkeln, befand sich das Wasser des Lebens. Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen, ergriff das Wasser und schwamm zurück ans Ufer. Als er zum Wasserstein zurückkehrte, sprach der Große Schöpfer: "Du hast das Geschenk des Wassers für die Skaal zurückgewonnen. Die Meere werden wieder fruchtbar sein, und euer Durst wird gestillt werden." Dann wanderte Aevar zum Erdstein, und dort sprach der Große Schöpfer erneut zu ihm. "Betritt die Grotte der verborgenen Musik und lausche dem Lied der Erde." Also ging Aevar nach Norden und Osten zur Grotte der verborgenen Musik. Er fand sich in einer riesigen Höhle wieder, in der Felsen von der Decke hingen und selbst aus dem Boden wuchsen. Dort lauschte er und hörte das Lied der Erde, aber es war nur schwach. Er nahm seine Keule und schlug die Felsen auf dem Boden im Rhythmus der Musik, und das Lied wurde lauter, bis es die Höhle und sein Herz erfüllte. Dann kehrte er zum Erdstein zurück. "Das Geschenk der Erde ist wieder zu den Skaal zurückgekehrt", sagte der Große Schöpfer. "Die Böden sind wieder reich und werden Leben hervorbringen." Aevar war müde, denn in der glühenden Sonne gab es keine Bäume, die ihm Schatten boten und keinen Wind, der ihn kühlte. Dennoch reiste er zum Tierstein und der Große Schöpfer sprach: "Finde das Gute Tier und lindere sein Leiden." Aevar wanderte viele Stunden durch die Wälder von Isinfier, bis er jenseits eines Hügels das Schmerzgebrüll eines Bären vernahm. Als er den Hügel erklommen hatte, sah er den Bären, in dessen Hals der Pfeil eines Falmers steckte. Er suchte den Wald nach Falmern ab (denn das waren sie, auch wenn manche das Gegenteil behaupten), und als er keinen entdeckte, ging er auf das Tier zu. Er sprach beruhigende Worte und näherte sich ihm langsam mit den Worten "Gutes Tier, ich will dir nichts tun. Der Große Schöpfer hat mich gesandt, dein Leid zu lindern." Als der Bär diese Worte vernahm, hörte er auf, sich zu winden und legte seinen Kopf Aevar zu Füßen. Aevar packte den Pfeil und zog ihn aus dem Hals des Bären. Mit dem Wenigen an Naturmagie, das er kannte, versorgte Aevar die Verletzung, obwohl es ihn seine letzte Kraft kostete. Als die Wunde des Bären sich schloss, schlief Aevar ein. Als er aufwachte, stand der Bär über ihm. Um ihn am Boden verstreut lagen die Überreste mehrerer Falmer. Das Gute Tier hatte ihn während der Nacht beschützt. Er wanderte zurück zum Tierstein, mit dem Bären an seiner Seite, und der Große Schöpfer sprach wieder zu ihm. "Du hast das Geschenk der Tiere zurückgebracht. Nun werden die guten Tiere die Skaal wieder ernähren, wenn sie hungrig sind, kleiden, wenn sie frieren, und in Zeiten der Not beschützen." Inzwischen war Aevar wieder bei Kräften, und so wanderte er zum Baumstein. Das Gute Tier folgte ihm jedoch nicht. Als er dort ankam, sprach der Große Schöpfer zu ihm. "Die Ersten Bäume sind fort und müssen neu gepflanzt werden. Finde den Samen und pflanze den Ersten Baum." Wieder wanderte Aevar durch den Hirstaang-Wald, auf der Suche nach den Samen des Ersten Baumes, aber er konnte keine finden. Da sprach er zu den Baumgeistern, den lebenden Bäumen. Sie verrieten ihm, dass einer der Falmer die Samen gestohlen hatte (denn die Falmer sind Diener des Widersachers), und dass dieser sie tief im Wald versteckt hatte, so dass niemand sie jemals finden würde. Aevar begab sich in die tiefsten Tiefen des Waldes. Dort fand er den bösen Falmer, umringt von den Niederen Baumgeistern. Aevar erkannte, dass die Geister in seinem Bann waren, und dass er die Magie der Samen benutzt und ihren geheimen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Aevar wusste, dass er gegen eine solche Macht nichts ausrichten konnte. Er würde die Samen heimlich zurückholen müssen. Aevar griff in seinen Beutel und holte einen Feuerstein heraus. Er sammelte Blätter und entzündete außerhalb der Lichtung, in der sich der Falmer und die behexten Geister befanden, ein kleines Feuer. Alle Skaal wissen, wie sehr die Geister das Feuer hassen, da seine Flammen die Bäume vernichten, denen sie dienen. Die Natur der Geister gewann sofort die Überhand und sie stürmten los, um die Flammen zu ersticken. In dem Durcheinander schlich sich Aevar hinter den Falmer, schnappte sich den Beutel mit den Samen und stahl sich davon, noch ehe das böse Wesen ihr Fehlen bemerkt hatte. Als Aevar zum Baumstein zurückkehrte, pflanzte er den Baum in den Boden, und der Große Schöpfer sprach zu ihm. "Das Geschenk der Bäume ist zurückgegeben. Die Bäume und Pflanzen werden wieder blühen und gedeihen und Nahrung und Schatten spenden." Aevar war erschöpft, da die Sonne unablässig brannte und immer noch kein Wind wehte, um ihn zu kühlen, aber er rastete nur kurz im Schatten der Bäume. Seine Beine waren müde und die Augen schwer, doch er setzte seinen Weg fort und wanderte zum Sonnenstein. Wieder sprach der Große Schöpfer. "Die sanfte Wärme der Sonne wurde gestohlen, so dass sie jetzt nur noch brennt. Befreie die Sonne aus den Hallen von Penumbra." Und so wanderte Aevar nach Westen über das gefrorene Land, bis er die Hallen von Penumbra erreichte. Die Luft im Inneren war stickig und schwer, und er konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Dessen ungeachtet ertastete er sich seinen Weg entlang der Wände, obwohl er das Schlurfen von Schritten hörte und wusste, dass an diesem Ort die unheiligen Bestien wohnten, die sein Fleisch zerreißen und seine Knochen verzehren würden. Stundenlang arbeitete er sich vorwärts, bis er am Ende der Halle ein schwaches Leuchten erblickte. Dort erstrahlte hinter einer Wand aus blankem Eis ein Licht, so hell, dass er die Augen schließen musste, um nicht für immer zu erblinden. Er entriss einer der unheiligen Bestien ihr flammendes Auge und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft gegen die Eiswand. Darin bildete sich ein schmaler Riss, der immer größer wurde. Langsam kroch das Licht zwischen den Spalten hervor, vergrößerte sie, und ließ die Eiswand schließlich zerbersten. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerbrach die Wand in tausend Stücke, und Aevar und die Hallen wurden von Licht überflutet. Er hörte die schrillen Schreie der Unheiligen Bestien, die geblendet wurden und verbrannten. Er rannte aus den Hallen, dem Licht folgend, und brach draußen auf dem Boden zusammen. Als er wieder in der Lage war aufzustehen, wärmte die Sonne ihn wieder und darüber war er froh. Er kehrte zurück zum Sonnenstein, wo der Große Schöpfer erneut zu ihm sprach. "Das Geschenk der Sonne ist zu den Skaal zurückgekehrt. Sie wird sie wärmen und ihnen Licht spenden." Aevar musste jetzt nur noch eine letzte Gabe zurückbringen, das Geschenk der Winde, und so reiste er zum Windstein, weit an der westlichen Küste der Insel. Als er dort ankam, sprach der Große Schöpfer zu ihm und gab ihm seinen letzten Auftrag. "Finde den Gierigen Mann und befreie den Wind aus seiner Gefangenschaft." Also durchwanderte Aevar das Land auf der Suche nach dem Gierigen Mann. Er schaute in den Bäumen nach, aber dort war der Gierige Mann nicht verborgen. Und auch nicht am Meeresufer oder in den tiefen Höhlen, und auch die Tiere hatten ihn in den dunklen Wäldern nicht gesehen. Schließlich kam Aevar zu einem schiefen Haus und wusste, dass er den Gierigen Mann dort finden würde. "Wer bist du", rief der Gierige Mann, "dass du zu meinem Haus kommst?" "Ich bin Aevar von den Skaal", sagte Aevar. "Ich bin weder Krieger noch Stammesältester, noch Schamane. Wenn ich nicht zurückkehre, wird man mich nicht vermissen. Aber ich habe das Meer, das Land, die Bäume, die Tiere und die Sonne zurückgebracht und ich werde meinem Volk auch den Wind wiederbringen, auf dass wir den Geist des Großen Schöpfers wieder in unseren Seelen spüren mögen." Und mit diesen Worten ergriff er den Beutel des Gierigen Mannes und riss ihn auf. Die Winde fegten mit der Macht eines Orkans aus dem Beutel, hoben den Gierigen Mann in die Luft und trugen ihn fort, weit weg von der Insel. Aevar atmete den Wind ein und war froh. Er wanderte zurück zum Windstein, wo der Große Schöpfer ein letztes Mal zu ihm sprach. "Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, Aevar. Du, der Geringste unter den Skaal, hast ihnen meine Geschenke zurückgebracht. Der Gierige Mann ist erst einmal verschwunden und dürfte dein Volk während deiner Lebenszeit nicht noch einmal belästigen. Dein Großer Schöpfer ist zufrieden. Geh jetzt hin und lebe, wie es deiner Natur entspricht." Und Aevar machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf der Skaal. ---- "Und was geschah dann, Großvater?" "Was meinst du denn, Kind? Er kehrte heim." "Nein nein, als er ins Dorf zurückgekehrt war", fuhr das Kind fort. "Wurde er zum Krieger gemacht? Oder lehrte man ihn den Weg des Schamanen? Führte er die Skaal in die Schlacht?" "Das weiß ich nicht; die Geschichte ist dort zu Ende", sagte der Großvater. "Aber das ist doch kein Schluss! So hören Geschichten nicht auf!" Der alte Mann lachte und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Ach nein?" en:Aevar Stone-Singer fr:Aevar Chante-Pierre pl:Aevar Pieśniarz-Głazów ru:Сказ об Аэваре каменном певце es:Aevar Cantor de Piedras Kategorie:Bloodmoon: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher